Outlaw
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Rasa ini membunuhnya. Rate M untuk kata-kata kasar. Oneshoot. For Noorzha Lee


**Outlaw**

.

.

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto**

**warning: OOC, AU, adult theme. **

.

.

Neji belum bisa tidur.

Rasa frustasi mengganggunya, amarah menguasainya, membuat dirinya tidak bisa tenang.

Para pelacur itu kembali mengganggu Hinata-nya. Mengganggu adik kecilnya yang manis. Menjejalinya dengan hal-hal kotor memalukan tentang…sex. Dan Neji tidak suka. Ia tidak suka Hinata dikerumuni seperti itu. Ia tidak suka dirinya dijauhkan dari perlindungannya. Ia tidak suka melihat mereka tertawa.

Menertawakannya?

Ya, mungkin itulah yang para pelacur itu tertawakan sepanjang waktu. Menertawakan si kakak yang berhasil mereka jauhkan dari sang adik.

Neji tidak tahu bagaimana harus menilai mereka, para pelacur ingusan itu. kadang-kadang, hampir sepanjang waktu, ia tidak menyukai mereka sama sekali. Tetapi terkadang, mereka bisa sangat baik. Mereka tidak pernah terlibat masalah baik di dalam maupun diluar sekolah. Dan Neji cukup menyukai mereka saat mereka seperti itu. Namun saat mereka bertingkah menyebalkan dengan mendekati Hinata-nya, Neji sangat ingin memukul mereka berkali-kali, dan terus memukul hingga kepala mereka lembek.

Lembek…

Neji suka kata itu.

Lembek jelas kata yang cocok untuk mereka, seperti kotoran, lembek dan…kotor, karena mereka memang kotor. Pelacur.

Neji mengernyit tak suka saat teringat bagaimana tingkah mereka setiap hari. Ada Yamanaka Ino, jalang pirang yang selalu memamerkan kakinya. Berjalan melenggok dengan pinggul bergoyang mengundang. Langkahnya terkadang membuat roknya tersingkap beberapa kali, membuat setiap anak lelaki yang dilewatinya berpikiran kotor.

Para anak lelaki juga memandang Haruno Sakura, si jalang nomor dua. Dia tidak lebih buruk dari jalang nomor satu, tapi juga tidak lebih baik. Omongannya kasar, tapi bau tubuhnya enak dicium. Mirip ibu.

Ibu juga wangi. Neji suka saat ibunya memeluknya. Rasanya hangat. Dan bau wanita itu akan menempel di tubuhnya jika ia dipeluk lama. Tapi ibu juga kasar dan…kotor. Perempuan kotor pantas mati.

Lalu jalang ketiga, Tenten. Gadis itu selalu bersikap manis pada Neji. Dan ia tidak pernah memakai rok mini seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi Neji tahu lebih baik. Perempuan itu sama jalangnya dengan yang lain.

Mungkin Tenten hanya berpura-pura baik. Memasang tampang polos saat sebenarnya dia jahat.

Dihelanya napas pelan-pelan. Ia harus mengendalikan diri. Ini terlalu penting, Hinata-nya telah dipengaruhi para gadis jalang yang…Tidak, Neji tidak boleh berkata buruk meski dalam hati. Begitulah nasihat psikiater-nya. Ia harus tenang dan melihat semua dari berbagai sudut pandang. Berharap, tak semua yang terlihat sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi.

Benar. Ia harus tenang, karena sejak awal ini adalah kesalahannya. Seharusnya ia tak membiarkan Hinata bergaul dengan anak-anak yang bahkan tak mengerti sopan santun. Ia yang seharusnya disalahkan. Benar, dia yang harus disalahkan.

Tidak, ini bukan salahnya!

Mereka yang kurang ajar melewati batas. Mempengaruhi Hinata dengan ajaran-ajaran menyesatkan sehingga Hinata-nya kini menjadi…jalang.

Tapi itu tak akan lama. Ia tahu lebih baik.

Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pada ketiga pelacur kecil yang terus mengganggu Hinata-nya.

Merasa lebih senang setelah mendapat solusi, Neji membaringkan tubuh dan mencoba tidur.

.

.

Ada orang yang tidak berhak hidup.

Neji menyenandungkan kalimat itu dengan riang. Tangannya mencengkram gagang pisau dengan mantap saat memenggal kepala ikan di papan talenan. Darah mengotori papan kayu seketika, dan mata bulat si ikan yang menatapnya sama dengan mata Tenten saat gadis itu tersadar kerongkongannya sudah putus. Darah juga mengotori lantai. Tapi Neji terlalu malas bersih-bersih. Jadi ia tinggalkan si pelacur kecil itu menggelepar dan menggeliat, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, meraih napas dengan sia-sia lewat tenggorokan yang terpotong.

Neji tersenyum senang mengenang hal itu, tangannya kembali memotong-motong ikan, menambah nuansa merah di dapur mungil itu dengan cipratan darah.

Ia tak mengharapkan kegembiraan yang membludak seperti ini, Tapi itulah yang ia rasakan. Membunuh jalang pertama itu rasanya sungguh…luar biasa.

Neji memejamkan mata, mengingat lagi setiap adegan dalam benaknya. Ia tersenyum saat ingat bagaimana perempuan itu menjerit. Melengking nyaring dan pendek. Lalu matanya terbelalak kaget dan darah memercik tak lama kemudian. Nafasnya yang terputus-putus seolah irama musik pengantar tidur. Lembut dan menenangkan. Dan gejolak kegembiraan itu kembali memenuhi setiap sel tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar menyukai perasaan ini, dan tak sabar ingin merasakannya lagi saat ia menghukum jalang yang lain.

.

.

Tapi kesenangannya tak bertahan lama.

Saat makan malam, ketika kabar matinya si pelacur kecil itu tersebar, Hinata-nya menangis. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Hinata menangis seperti itu. Seakan kesedihan yang ia rasakan tak tertahankan lagi sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meluapkannya dalam tangisan.

Memang apa bagusnya pelacur itu?

Neji memandangi adiknya dengan bingung. Gelombang kekecewaan menerpa dirinya. Ia suka saat-saat seperti ini, saat orang menangis dan ada mayat yang dipajang, tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak merasa sama.

Dengan sedikit bingung, Neji mendekati adiknya, berusaha membuatnya tak lagi bersedih. Ia benci saat Hinata bersedih. Karena saat ia menangis seperti ini, Neji akan merasa…bersalah. Perasaan yang benar-benar tidak ia sukai.

Ia membelai rambutnya lembut, memeluknya erat, memberi penghiburan yg dibutuhkan Hinata.

Ia mengecup pipinya, lalu sudut matanya. Menghapus jejak air mata yang merusak keindahan itu. Dan di peluk lagi tubuh mungil adiknya erat hingga tubuh itu berhenti terisak.

Neji tak pernah mengerti mengapa orang-orang bisa begitu sedih menerima kabar kematian saat melenyapkan nyawa jauh lebih terasa…luar biasa. Lagipula kematian adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Sesuatu yang memang seharusnya terjadi. Setiap orang pasti akan mati. Jadi tidak ada bedanya mati sekarang atau seminggu kemudian. Tidak ada bedanya kematian itu dipercepat atau diperlambat.

Karena mati adalah mati.

.

.

Langit masih gelap saat Neji terbangun.

Pipinya yang perih membuat tidurnya tidak nyaman. Berdenyut setiap kali bersentuhan dengan bantal. Sialan. Ia tak pernah menyangka, dengan tubuh sekecil itu, Sakura bisa mencakarnya seperti ini. Dengan enggan Neji bangkit dan mengambil kotak obat.

Dan saat memandang cermin, ia melihat benda itu dengan tatapan tak senang. Cakarannya masih terlihat jelas. Membentuk garis merah yang berderet menyedihkan.

Pipinya tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah, tapi belum sepenuhnya kering sehingga ia harus menempelkan plester di permukaannya. Ini merepotkan. Ia tidak suka mempunyai luka, terutama di bagian wajah karena akan membuat orang bertanya-tanya. Dan Neji benci saat orang-orang melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan padanya.

Tapi terlepas dari luka menyebalkan ini, Neji merasa cukup senang.

Ia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Dan hasilnya sempurna. Gadis jalang itu tidak akan mengusik mereka lagi, dan lebih baik, mereka bahkan tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Neji sudah menghapus semua jejak, dan sudah menyembunyikan gadis itu dengan rapi sehingga ia tak bisa mengganggu siapapun.

Hanya tinggal satu lagi. Ia hanya perlu membereskan satu pelacur lagi. Pelacur terakhir.

Neji tak sabar. Ia ingin segera merasakan denyut nadi ditangannya, merasakan kelembutan kulit pelacur itu, dan merasakan darah hangat mengalir keluar. Perasaan ini sungguh tak tertahan. Rasa berkuasa dan kepuasan saat melihat pelacur itu menghembuskan napas terakhir memuatnya…ketagihan.

Dan perasaan itu menyenangkan.

Perlahan, ia memakai jaketnya kemudian mengendap keluar kamar. Berjalan dengan hati-hati sampai pintu depan, lalu membuka dan menutup kembali pintu itu sepelan mungkin. Ia tak ingin Hinata-nya terbangun dan memergokinya.

Karena pekerjaan ini, hanya Neji yang boleh tahu.

.

.

Pelacur itu sedang tidur.

Neji senang. Ia sedikit lelah karena kurang tidur sehingga tidak dalam keadaan ingin bersenang-senang. Lagipula sebentar lagi fajar menyingsing. Waktunya terbatas. Ia harus melakukannya dengan cepat. Sebelum Hinata-nya bangun.

Dengan hati-hati ia mendekati tempat tidur dan menempelkan sapu tangan yang sudah dilumuri obat bius. Ada sedikit rasa sesal saat tersadar ia tak akan mendengar jeritan memilukan kali ini.

Neji mengeluarkan pisaunya yang sudah terasah, menempelkannya pada leher si pirang dan dengan sedikit tekanan, ia mengiris bagian itu. Darah segar yang mulai disukainya mengalir keluar. Membentuk aliran gelap yang eksotik mengerikan.

Dan pemandangan ini…ia sangat suka.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

Raungan marah tak terduga menghancurkan ketenangannya. Neji mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Ia menatap lelaki tinggi besar yang berdiri di depan kamar. Matanya terbelalak, namun sesaat kemudian menyipit penuh ancaman. Rambutnya yang berwarna senada dengan perempuan yang ditindih Neji membuatnya yakin bahwa lelaki yang terlihat marah itu adalah ayahnya.

"Kubilang, apa yang kau lakukan dikamar putriku?!" raungnya marah. Dan sebelum Neji sempat menjawab, kedua lengan pria itu mendorongnya sehingga ia terjengkang dan jatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

"Ino, kau ba.."

Kalimatnya terhenti saat merasakan sekeliling tubuh putri tunggalnya basah…dan lengket. Cahaya yang terbatas di dalam kamar membuat Inoichi kesulitan melihat, tapi ia merasakan firasat buruk. Lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh putrinya, dan hampir menjerit ketika kepala gadis kesayangannya tergolek lemah. Memperlihatkan warna merah yang memenuhi tubuh bagian atas gadis itu.

Dengan kecepatan secepat ular, ia berbalik dengan tangan terkepal, berniat menghajar siapapun yang berani menyakiti putrinya. Namun ia kurang cepat, karena Neji sudah lebih dulu menghantamkan pisau yang ia cengkram ke bahunya.

Inoichi meraung kesakitan, tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terkapar dilantai. Darah terus mengucur dari bahu yang sobek. Neji menikmati pemandangan itu, tapi ia tidak punya waktu lebih lama.

Terdorong adrenalin, ia meloncat ke arah tubuh besar Inoichi, hendak menyarangkan tikaman lain yang akan melumpuhkan pria itu saat pukulan keras menghantam punggungnya.

Dalam keterkejutan, ia melihat si penyerang. Seorang wanita, masih dengan piyamanya, berdiri gentar dengan tongkat baseball teracung. Tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatian, Neji bangkit. Tapi tubuhnya di tindih Inoichi sehingga ia kembali terpuruk dilantai. Lalu pukulan keras menyakitkan menghantam kepalanya. Membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

Dengan marah ia mengayunkan pisaunya hingga terlempar dan mengenai lutut wanita itu. Dan Neji tak berhenti sampai disana. Sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan diri dari tindihan Inoichi dan memukul bahu sobek lelaki itu. Jeritan kesakitannya menjadi lagu tersendiri untuk Neji.

Perlahan, ia bangkit berdiri. Keseimbangannya sedikit goyah, tapi ia masih sanggup berjalan dan memungut pisaunya. Wanita itu masih merintih kesakitan, sementara Inoichi tidak lebih baik. Neji tidak pernah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya datang untuk melenyapkan Ino, orangtuanya tidak perlu tahu. Tapi sekarang ia harus melakukan pekerjaan ekstra dengan menghabisi kedua orang ini.

Dengan malas, ia berlutut dilantai hingga lututnya hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajah wanita itu. Pisaunya terlihat mengkilap saat benda itu di angkat ke atas. Siap menembus jantung siapapun. Neji bersiap kembali mendengar jeritan yang menenangkan, saat tubuhnya di tubruk hingga membentur tembok.

Dan sebelum Neji bisa membaca situasi, Inoichi kembali menghantamnya dengan pukulan keras di rahang bawah. Lelaki itu kuat, dan Neji merasa kepalanya pening. Keseimbangan tubuhnya makin goyah saat lelaki itu menariknya berdiri dan kembali menonjoknya.

Tubuh Neji menghantam kaca jendela hingga pecah. Dan ia meringis saat pecahan kaca itu menembus kulitnya. Ia mencoba kembali berdiri, tapi Inoichi lebih cepat. Lelaki itu lagi-lagi menarik Neji berdiri lalu memukul rahangnya hingga ia terhuyung ke sisi pagar balkon dan jatuh saat kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tubuhnya menghantam tanah dibawahnya dengan keras.

Dalam kondisi lumpuh total, Neji masih bisa melihat langit berwarna kekuningan, pertanda pagi sudah datang. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara samar gonggongan anjing, kendaraan yang lewat dan kicauan burung dalam sangkar.

Hinata sebentar lagi bangun, gadis itu pasti akan kebingungan mendapati dirinya tak ada dirumah.

Neji memejamkan matanya, bayangan gadis itu kini terlihat sangat jelas. Caranya menyapa, bagaimana pipi tembemnya memerah karena di puji, dan suaranya yang menentramkan. Ia senang. Setidaknya ia masih bisa membayangkan gadis itu dengan jelas.

Neji berusaha bertahan, ia ingin bangun dan pulang. Ia ingin melihat senyum gadis itu, ingin merasakan pelukan hangatnya. Ia ingin melihat Hinata-nya. Namun kesakitan yang diterimanya terlalu banyak.

Ia tak mengingat apapun lagi beberapa saat kemudian.

.

.

Uchiha Fugaku menatap wanita tua di depannya dengan ketertarikan seadanya. Ia tak pernah tertarik menggali informasi dari kaum renta, atau lebih tepat: ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara berbicara pada orang-yang bahkan kesulitan pergi ke kamar mandi-agar mengatakan informasi yang ia butuhkan.

Setelah mengawasi tubuh Neji Hyuuga diangkat dari taman belakang keluarga Yamanaka, Fugaku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu latar belakang pemuda itu sehingga ia melakukan hal keji seperti mengiris tenggorokan putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka. Dan hasil penyelidikannya membawanya ke Kyoto. Ke sebuah rumah kecil yang di huni wanita tua.

Jujur saja, jika boleh memilih, dia lebih suka menghabiskan wakunya tidur di rumah. Namun saat ini ia tak punya pilihan. Duduk di sofa lapuk dan ruangan berbau mint busuk, Fugaku menunggu Miyako-san, kepala sekolah taman kanak-kanak Himawari yang pensiun 10 tahun silam, untuk bercerita.

"Ya, aku ingat Neji." kata Miyako-san. Suaranya melengking karena usia, namun masih cukup jelas untuk di dengar. "Tapi marganya bukan Hyuuga saat itu. Neji Kaneda, ya, namanya Neji Kaneda. Aku ingat karena anak itu sangat…lain."

Miyako-san terdiam sesaat dengan kening berlipat seolah ia berusaha sekeras mungkin menggali ingatan yang telah lama tersembunyi.

"Neji anak yang bermasalah. Sangat bermasalah," ucap perempuan itu akhirnya. "Dia berulang kali melanggar peraturan sekolah. Merobek leher kelinci peliharaan sekolah dan menggantungnya di jendela. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tentu saja, tapi kami punya saksi; Keuchi-san, si penjaga sekolah."

"Saat itu situasinya sangat aneh, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan. Kami memanggil ibunya ke sekolah, menjelaskan mengenai prilaku anaknya." Miyako-san meraih cangkir teh dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar dan menghirupnya pelan. Ia meletakan kembali cangkir itu ke meja dengan kelambanan yang menakjubkan.

"Kami berdebat hebat. Ibunya tak mengizinkan Neji masuk ke sekolah sejak itu," lanjutnya. "Aku tak pernah lagi mendengar kabar mereka sampai kemudian tersebar berita yang mengatakan ibu Neji meninggal karena dibunuh, tapi aku tidak mengetahui siapa pelakunya, dan ia akhirnya di asuh oleh ayahnya. Itulah hal terakhir yang ku dengar tentang Neji."

"Aku mengerti, apa pembunuhan itu terjadi di Kyoto?"

"Ya."

"Terimakasih, Miyako-san. Anda telah membantu melengkapi informasi yang kami butuhkan."

Setelah itu, Fugaku segera menghubungi kepolisian Kyoto. Ini bukan yuridiksinya, tapi ia beruntung disambungkan dengan polisi yang menyelidiki kasus itu dengan segera.

Pembunuhan atas diri Kaneda-san cukup mengerikan. Ia dipukul hingga pingsan lalu di bawa ke beranda. Tubuhnya di telanjangi lalu diikat pada kursi dengan tangan dibelakang, lutut di tekuk dan dibuka selebar mungkin sehingga vaginanya terlihat jelas. Tak seperti pembunuhan lain, dimana si pelaku menghabisi korbannya dengan cepat, Kaneda-san justru masih hidup saat si pelaku menyiram alkohol dan membakar kelaminnya. Ia kemudian di tusuk berkali-kali hingga tewas. Dan kejadian itu terjadi siang hari. Saat kebanyakan orang masih sibuk di kantor dan sekolah.

Ketika polisi tiba, Neji sedang berada di dapur. Menikmati ice cream vanilla semangkuk penuh. Ia lalu dibawa ke psikiater selama beberapa minggu sebelum akhirnya dibawa ayahnya. Mereka tinggal di Hokaido selama hampir enam bulan sebelum kemudian menetap di Tokyo. Dan selama itu, Tak ada laporan tentang Neji.

Penyelidikan lebih lanjut kini terpusat pada psikiater yang menangani Neji, Naomi-san.

Wanita itu mendesah saat diberitahu mengenai kematian Neji. Seakan tahu hal itu akan terjadi.

"Dia berfungsi dengan baik selama masa terapi. Dugaanku, dia hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin ku dengar agar bisa segera pergi dari tempat ini, dan membiarkannya tinggal bersama ayahnya bertentangan dengan keputusanku. Dia belum stabil. Hanya masalah waktu hingga ia mencapai batas."

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Gejala klasik." Wanita itu melepaskan kacamatanya, dan Fugaku bisa melihat sorot prihatin di mata wanita itu.

"Neji mengalami pelecehan seksual sejak usianya masih sangat muda. Ia di sodomi, di gerayangi, oleh ibunya sendiri. Dan jika Neji tidak mampu membuat ibunya puas, ia di hukum dengan berbagai cara; Dipukul, dikunci diluar rumah, ditampar. Dan makin ia bertambah besar, hukuman yang ia dapat akan semakin menyakitkan. Dengan riwayat kehidupan seperti itu, ia membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu mengatasi sakit psikis yang ia alami. Dan ayahnya bukan orang yang cukup mampu melakukan semua itu. Neji membutuhkan tenaga ahli."

"Aku mengerti."

Ya, Fugaku memang mengerti. Dengan semua rangkaian penyiksaan itu, wajar jika Neji Hyuuga menjadi sosoknya yang sekarang.

Saat pertama menyanggupi menangani kasus ini, Fugaku mengira ia hanya akan berurusan dengan kasus pembunuhan antar siswa yang biasa dengan motif biasa. Tapi setelah apa yang didapatnya sejauh ini mengenai Hyuuga Neji, Fugaku melihat gambaran yang muncul adalah seorang anak yang luar biasa tidak stabil akibat siksaan dan pelecehan yang dilakukan ibunya sendiri. Cukup menakjubkan pemuda itu mampu bersikap normal selama hampir tujuh tahun ini.

Fugaku tidak bisa membayangkan kerusakan apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan pemuda itu jika ia masih hidup.

Apa ia akan membunuh lebih banyak?

Menyiksa lebih banyak?

Ia memijat keningnya pelan, kepalanya sakit. Ia ingin pulang dan beristirahat sepuasnya, lagipula ini akhir pekan. Dan jika beruntung, ia bisa membawa keluarganya piknik besok. Ya, sudah berapa lama ia tidak berkumpul bersama keluarganya? Berapa makan malam yang ia lewatkan karena lebih memilih berpatroli semalaman? Berapa tanggal lahir Sasuke? Siapa kekasih Itachi sekarang?

Dan saat tersadar, ternyata ia telah melewatkan banyak hal. Mungkin sebaiknya ia mengambil cuti beberapa hari agar bisa bersama keluarganya. Agar keluarganya tak merasa kehilangan sosok panutan seperti yang dialami Neji.

Neji mungkin anak yang tidak beruntung, dan mungkin akan ada banyak Neji baru yang bermunculan. Tapi karena itulah mengapa ia ingin jadi polisi, kan?


End file.
